singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Riza Wildman
Riza Wildman is a half-werewolf from Sasanaki, Japan. She arrived in-game on March 3rd, 2011 and currently lives in Kurzweil. Age: 20 Origins: Princess Resurrection, manga canon, up to chapter 32 Application: Here HMD: Here Played By: Colin Contact: eurousventulus on AIM Setting In the world of Princess Resurrection, the supernatural is very much real. In modern-day Sasanaki, Japan, vampires have their own covens, werewolves are separated into clans, and the things that don't fit into neat little boxes operate on their own. Unless, of course, they're contracted by the Royal Family. The Royal Family is a mysterious group of people, all related and all fighting and killing each other for the only position as the head of the Family. Princess Resurrection itself focuses on Hime, a princess of the Family, and her blood warrior, Hiro Hiyorimi. Hiro died in the first few pages, but was resurrected by drinking Hime's blood. Now he's granted immortality as long as he drinks Hime's blood every three days, and as long as he keeps protecting her from everything that's out to kill her. But who Hiro is isn't important. The important part is that Hime also contracted Riza Wildman, but under different circumstances. Riza first met Hime in a brutal fight, under the mistaken assumption that Hime had killed Riza's brother, Lobo. Hime didn't, of course, but promised Riza that she knew who did. And for the price of neverending servitude, she would tell the werewolf who had killed her brother so Riza could take her revenge. Over the course of the manga up to chapter 32, Riza's gotten over a blood feud with one of Hime's vampire friends, developed a bit of a crush on Hiro, and received a couple vague leads on her brother's real killer. Her honor and devotion to this cause won't let her quit, no matter how far away the truth seems to be. You can get more details on the series here. Personality Riza lives her life fast. Not because she's on a timer, but because she likes speed. She makes snap decisions more often than not, from whether or not she likes you to what she's going to eat for dinner in thirty seconds. (Her mind can be changed on these things, but it'll take some work.) Since she doesn't spend a lot of time thinking things through, she might come off as coarse or even mean to people she's meeting for the first time, and she'll definitely make some poor choices along the way. But it's not like it matters. Anything she gets herself stuck in, she can get herself out of. Literally having been raised by wolves, her pack mentality is strong. She can and will fight alone if she has to, but if you've earned her trust, you'd better believe she'll be calling on you for help. (Even if she doesn't need it and she just wants you to be there because she's about to do something really cool.) More importantly, if you've proved yourself worthy of it in her eyes, she'll remain fiercely loyal to you—almost no matter what. Like her snap decisions, her loyalties can change, but it's going to take a lot more work. If she trusts you and you betray it severely enough, kiss your pack membership goodbye. This all paints a pretty imposing picture! But that's not really fair. Once you get past the quick lack-of-thinking, Riza's generally a pretty easygoing person. She wouldn't have gotten very far if she couldn't adapt to change, after all. While she might be indignant, confused, or violent in new situations, she gets used to things pretty fast—which of course leads to the next snap decision of whether to be complacent with it or try to break out. If she decides she'll be complacent, well, maybe she'll start looking for recreation. For her, that means exercise—hey, you can't stay this great-looking without some serious maintenance. Not that she's vain or anything like that. She's just proud of the way she is and does what she can to keep it up. In fact, speaking of pride, that's probably her major downfall. No matter how bad her choices are, very rarely will she actually back down from them. If that means letting herself get handcuffed to a vampire for Hime's sake, she'll do it. If it means going through with a really bad, really embarrassing agreement made without thinking about it, she'll do that too. It would be a bigger embarrassment if she flaked. Maybe as a side effect of that, she's got a competitive streak a mile wide. She's not a huge fan of gambling, but if there's a race going on, she'll be there. If someone is keeping track of how many mooks they've killed, she'll top it. One time she raced a headless horseman on her motorcycle down a road on a mountainside just because she could. Abilities & Weaknesses Riza comes from a werewolf clan, but to call her a full werewolf would be wrong. Her father was the great warrior Volg Wildman, but her mother was just a human. Maybe if she were a full werewolf she wouldn't quite be so crippled by the lack of an actual moon around here, but since she is, that means no powers. No transformation, no enhanced strength or senses, none of the cool stuff that she's used to. Less supernatural weaknesses include her sense of pride and lack of foresight, as well as the fact that she's more or less human. She's not especially resilient and doesn't have any kind of hyper-regeneration factor. She's a competent hand-to-hand fighter, and hates using weapons. Maybe she likes that personal touch. Of course, if she has to, she'll use things like lead pipes or guns, but she won't know how to use them very well. She knows her way around vehicles a fair amount, including how to drive them and, in the case of motorcycles, how to repair them. That might put her at a bit of a disadvantage here, though. There's a difference between a motorcycle engine and... well, pretty much every piece of technology here. Character Relationships CURRENTLY PENDING See Also Del Rey, publisher of the first seven volumes. Kodansha, current publisher whenever they decide to start publishing more. Mangafox, if you want to catch up on the series and don't want to deal with Del Rey/Kodansha.